Revelations
by Netsu Miji
Summary: The first battle of the winter war has been won,barely, by the shinigami. The next battle is to take place 15 years later. Everybody has been training and waiting for it, but nobody has seen Ichigo or Rukia since the first battle. What could have happened since then? Author's note: my first fanfic EVER! No burn me for it. COMPLETE. Sequel now out, Ressurection
1. Battle 1:New Arrivals

The battle of the winter war was won, barely, by the soul reapers. The next battle was pushed back to fifteen years later. Since then everybody has been training, yet nobody has seen Ichigo or Rukia since the first battle. What could have happened since then?

Everybody in the soul society was waiting at the center of Karakura town waiting for the espadas to arrive. Where are Ichigo and Rukia? I haven't seem them since the last battle." said Renji waiting anxiously for the espadas to attack."They're here!" yelled Byakuya in surprise as three gargantas opened with six espadas emerging, led by Aizen."Attack now!" yelled the captain commander without hesitation. At that the captains took positions against the espadas. Hitsuguya took on Harribel, Shunsui and Jushiro took on Coyote Starrk, and Komamura staled Ulquiorra, watching him carefully.

Hitsuguya could feel Harribel's spiritual pressure."It's grown a lot since the last time we fought." he thouht to himself. "Let's get this started." she said releasing immediatly and charged and fired a cero so fast that Hitsuguya didn't see it coming until he saw the large gash across his chest."I didn't even stand a chance." he thought to himself as he fell to the ground bleeding out.

Coyote was firing his rapid ceros at his two opponents. Shunsui had no problem dodging them, but Jushiro was hit with one and three more as he stumbled. He activated bankai and began absorbing them to defend Shunsui but was overwhelmed by the amount and was sent flying back. Shunsui caught him"Jushiro, fall back. Your already injured." commanded Shunsui and without question he retreated. Suddenly Shunsui felt three ceros hit his back and he fell to the ground.

Komamura took the time to attack Ulquiorra by surprise in his bankai state."You seem quite eager to fight." he said transforming to his second release form. Komamura swung again at him only to be slashed across the shoulder."Your weakness is already clear." he said as Komamura and his zanpakuto both flinched. Komamura instantly began using his bankai to defend himself."Your zanpakuto seems to be a nusaince to our fight." Ulquiorra said in reply to Komamura's defensive skills."Oscura Cero" he said firing a black and green cero that destroyed Komamura's bankai."This fight was to easy,"said Ulquiorra punching a hole into Komamura's chest and throwing him to the other side of town."you trash."

Jushiro,Unohona and Isane were helping get the injured to a safe spot and used a kido to hide their spiritual pressure."This isn't good"said Isane"their wounds are too severe to heal."Suddenly Orihime arrived and put her shield around the wounded."Thank you." said Unohona and Isane in unison. Then three arrancar appeared."They found us."said Isane in a panicked voice."Hey,"said a mysterious and unfamiliar voice"need a hand?"Instantly the three arrancar were dead. The figure appeared to be a young boy with dark purple short spiky hair, along with two girls,one with long straight hair that was the same color as the boy's. The other girl was shorter and younger with short bright orange hair.

"Who are you?"asked Isane"Yeah, who are you? You look familiar." said Shunsui"I'm Ken'ichi,"said the boy"these are my sisters Sora," he said pointing at the dark haired girl who waved hello"and Yuri."he pointed at the orange haired girl.

"Do you have a last name?" asked Unohona."Our last name in Kurosaki." everyone there stared in shock "K-kurosaki!?"


	2. Battle2:Ken'ichi vs Coyote

"You're Kurosaki's?" said Shunsui in a dumbstruck voice." do you care?" asked Ken'ichi in a slightly surprised voice"Is your dad, by any chance, Ichigo Kurosaki?" "How did you know?" that last statement shocked Shunsui "Ichigo actually had kids? We really need to catch up." thought Shunsui.

"Hey, you still haven't answered my question, how do you know who my dad is?" asked Ken'ichi again in a more angered and agitated tone "I used to know him a long time ago. By the way, who is your mother?" asked Shunsui, even though he had an idea who it was"Rukia" he answered "Hey Orihime." said Sora "how're you doing?" "Fine." she responded. "Wait, wait, wait, you know each other?" asked Jushiro, nobody had had any contact with Orihime either, it was the first time anybody had seen her in a long time. "Yes, I stay in contact with Ichigo and Rukia since all my other friends at the soul society were too busy training." answered Orihime in a saddened voice. "Yeah, yeah, the soul society and all that stuff." said Ken'ichi butting in with a confused look on his face "You have no idea what we're talking about do you, haven't you heard of the soul society, surely Ichigo told you about it?" asked Isane " He's told us about it, we just haven't been there before." said Yuri all of the sudden " he told us about it when we found out about our shinigami powers." somehow Shunsui only just now noticed the three kids were wearing shinigami robes.

The girls both had a zanpakuto, but Ken'ichi had two zanpakutos across his back. "Interesting, I wonder what your bankais would be like once you've reached it." said Unohana " Actually we already have." said Sora giving that 'you dumbass' look, Shunsui looked in surprise "How could _kids_ already have bankai?" He thought to himself. As of reading his mind Ken' ichi answered "We began training at a very young age, I started at 4, Sora started at 4, and Yuri was kinda born that way." looking back at Yuri.

"Enough talk, we need to help the other soul reapers." said Ken'ichi "Are you kidding me? Those espada would tear you to shreds." said Shunsui in a slightly worried voice, he didn't know them but they were Ichigo's kids. "Might as well try, you guys aren't doing so well." he said giving a cocky smirk "By the way, do you know when Ichigo and Rukia are going to be here?" "They'll be here soon." and with that he flash stepped to Coyote,

Ken'ichi quickly drew his zanpakutos and activated bankai "You're quite hasty to fight aren't you." said Coyote "Well you are an espada, so clearly I'll have to use bankai to defeat you." he responded. His bankai converted his zanpakutos into one, its blade was replaced with purple and blue energy "Hichuja Getsugiza" he yelled, sending millions of microscopic energy balls that stuck to Coyote "What are these supposed to be?" he asked as he suddenly felt his spiritual pressure being absorbed by the balls. By instinct he tryed to blast them off with his remaining spirit energy only to have that absorbed as well. The energy balls eventually disappeared leaving Coyote exhausted "What was that." he thought to himself. His question was answered by what happened next. "Los Lobos" Yelled Ken'ichi which caused mllions of wolfs to appear. They were all Coyote's wolf pack. "My zanpakuto's bankai allows me to absorb the powers of my target, unfortunatley I can only steal one power at a time. It also allows me to scan through your arsenal of powers, and this is your most powerful." explained Ken'ichi, who then sent all the wolfs to bite Coyote, and they all simaltaneously exploded, and destroyed most of the fake Karakura town."I guess I could have gone a little easier on him."


	3. Battle 3:Unexpected events

Yuri and Sora had taken on the remaining 5 espadas in the area. Yuri prepared to show off her power to Tier Harribel. "I'm your opponent now." said Yuri in a casual voice "You think you can actually take me on? Your a fool, its too bad you won't be around long enough to learn from your mistake." responded Harribel, suddenly multiple explosions came from the other side of town. Harribel noticed someone spiritual pressure dying down when she noticed that it was Coyote's. The power of the explosions sent all the espadas and the young shinigami flying. The pure power destroyed Grimmjow and Noitra. Yuri was sent flying through buildings and had cuts all over her body when she caught her balance. Sora noticed that it was Ken'ichi who caused the explosions. Ken'ichi himself had been sent flying. Sora went after him and caught him. "Geesh, did you really need to go that insane? It was one enemy!" said Sora angrily at her brother "I thought he would be a lot tougher than that, I mean he's an espada!" he yelled back "Wait, where's Yuri? Did you leave her?" "Yes, we should get back and help her."

Yuri was checking herself for cuts, which were everywhere. "Perfect." she said. She rose her hand over her zanpakuto and let a cut on her hand bleed out onto a crevice in the center of the blade. Then her entire zanpakuto flowed into the cut in a liquid form that made her arm turn blood red.

Harribel got up and searched around for her allies and her opponent. She found that Ulquiorra was perfectly fine and Barragon had rotted all the debris away. She flew into the air searchig for the strange girl."Metsu Mehishai" she heard a voice call from behind her, she turned around to see four large blood-like fans heading toward her. She dodged three but one hit her in the hip, causing her to bleed intensley. She charged a cero and shot in the direction that the fangs came from, destroying a building. She noticed the blood from her wound was flowing behind her. She turned around and blocked a strong punch that sent her stumbling back. The blood was flowing to the girl's arm. "What is this?"

"My shikai lets my zanpakuto flow through my veins through any wound, and as long as their's another blood source I can steal from, I can use to perform various attacks with the blood." explained Yuri. Harribel instantly covered her wound to cut off the blood flow. "Metsu Mehishai" four blood fangs came toward her and cut her again four times over causing the blood to flow toward the girl again, Harribel noticed the blood-red skin was spreading throughout the girl's body "I see that you've noticed that the red is spreading. If your wondering why, once it completely covers my body, I can use bankai!" Harribel knew she couldn't win, she would just keep cutting her until she either bled out or was destroyed by her bankai "I...surrender."

"Well it looks like she can handle herself." said Ken'ichi "I guess I'll take on that bat-looking guy." he said pointing at Ulquiorra"I don't intend to fight you," said Ulquiorra all-of-the-sudden"I have already seen your power, if I were to fight you you would copy my power and use it against me. I know that you can copy my release form if your were at full power and then we would be completely even if I were not losing." Ulquiorra reasoned, surprising Ken'ichi "Oh, so will you do instead?" asked Ken'ichi suspiciously "I will instead join the soul society to further learn about your mysterious powers"Ken'ichi was completely shocked, a hollow joining the soul society? Would they even accept that? If they did,what would thay do with him? He'd just have to find out."Okay, I guess"

"HAVE YOU ALL GONE MAD!? YOUR SURRENDERING TO MERE CHILDREN, AND JOINING THE SOUL SOCIETY?!" yelled in the most rage filled voce anyone had ever heard anywhere"I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL FOR YOUR TREASON!

How did you like that? I made two espada surrender. Ha! Please review. By the way this was meant to be more about Ichigo and Rukia's new and unknown family, but I ended up starting it as a series of battles. I should be getting to Ichigo and Rukia by chapter 5. I have no idea how many chapters are going to be in this story.(I have to much imagination)


	4. Final Battle:Rage

Barragon had gone mad. Seeing two other espadas surrender to children. "Respira" said Barragon releasing a purple and black cloud that began consuming buildings and debris around him. "You two need to get out of here!" yelled Ken'ichi at the two espadas "Yuri, take them to the other soul reapers and keep an eye on them." he commanded, not trusting the them much. Yuri escorted them to Unohana and Isane who, along with Jushiro and Shunsui prepared to attack "Wait, they surrendered and agreed to work with us!" explained Yuri "That's a bit hard to believe." replied Shunsui "Are you really going to just trust them?" "Not really, I'm here to help keep an eye on them. I guess you should heal the blonde one, I cut her up pretty bad." said Yuri looking at the bleeding espada. She had turned pale at the massive blood loss and eventually fainted. "Come on, hurry." she demanded as Orihime began healing her.

"Hichuja Getsugiza" yelled Ken'ichi sending energy balls toward Baragon "This shouldn't be to hard." he thought to himself. As soon as the energy balls came in contact with him they sinply rotted away."You fool, nothing you do can harm me, I will rot everything in this pathetic world to nothingness." mocked Barragon "Okay, that didn't work." said Ken'ichi to himself "Cien Cero" he said causing a hundred ceros to charge and surround Barragon who simply stood there analyzing the ceros "This is a trick I picked up from a hollow." said Ken'ichi as the ceros fired at Barragon from all directions "Respira" a cloud of purple and black emerged and headed straight to Ken'ichi "What? That's impossible." he panicked "Mezzu Getsugiza" he said causing a green shield to appear around him only for it to rot away. Ken'ichi made the fastest move of his life and jumped out of the cloud's way, but part of his robes were caught and he was forced to throw it off, leaving him bare-chested."That was too close." he thought to himself. Sora had watched in horror as her brother was almost wiped from existence."Ken! Are you okay?!" she screamed in terror. "Yeah, I'm okay." he confirmed. She turned to Barragon and noticed that most of his body had been destroyed, which left him as a bunch of rags and bones. Sora couldn't help but feel bad for him almost, but now had a serious hate for him nonetheless. She put her hand up to her face and brought it down causing a skull like mask to appear on her face. "Bankai" she yelled "Sora, don't do it!" yelled Ken'ichi in pure horror, for he knew what would happen if she used bankai. Sora's left foot began to slowly disintegrate as a small beam began to shine on top of Barragon's skull. As more of Sora disappeared the beam became larger and more Sora only had the upper half of her left she swung her zanpakuto downward and the beam became a destructive red deathray that consumed Barragon to the point where he wasn't visible.

Sora had stopped disintegrating and fell down to the ground. She was in half and barely alive "Sora!" screamed Ken'ichi in panic. He flew down and stopped her from hitting the ground. "What's wrong with you? You didn't have to do that, we could have just gone to the others for help." he said "At least we beat him. I'm sorry, he could've killed you and I couldn't control myself." she said in a weakened voice. "Yeah, we did it." said Ken'ichi reassuringly. He knew it wasn't true though, he could still feel that guy's spiritual pressure, he was still very much alive. He wasn't dead yet. Ken'ichi took Sora to Yuri and the others "Help us, she's dying." said Ken'ichi "Orihime, do you think you can help her?" "I don't know, maybe." replied Orihime as she began healing her. "I'm sorry we keep making you work so hard." said Yuri "It's fine, I enjoy healing people since it lets me know that I'm helping people." said Orihime.

"Who...Did this?" said a voice not heard for 15 years. Everyone turned and looked to see Ichigo and Rukia standing there, they both had a horrified look an their face. "Ichigo, its been too long!" said Shunsui excitedly "Answer the question!" he yelled "Buzzkill" Shunsui thought to himself. "That guy over there." answered Ken'ichi. Ichigo looked over to Barragon and began charging the most destructive and powerful spirit energy ever seen "GETSUGA TENSHO!" he yelled sending a fang of energy the size of the town at the already partially destroyed skeleton and obliterated him.

Ichigo had the enraged eyes of death locked on Aizen "I'll kill you!" he yelled and charged his way to Aizen. Rukia followed him and distracted Gin while Ichigo fought Aizen. Gin and Rukia fought down to the point to where they were both cut up so bad that they were bleeding from every part of their bodies. "After we're done fighting I hope you don't mind me putting that girl out of her misery." said Gin pointing a Sora. Rukia became as enraged as Ichigo "Bankai!" Rukia yelled causing large angel-like wings made of ice to sprout from her back "So...She finally reached bankai." said Byakuya proudly. "Sode no Shirayuki Metsiki" she yelled making a ice-shard rain appear. The ice-shards pierced Gin's flesh and exploded throughout his body, causing him to scream in pain as he slowly and painfully died.

Rukia looked up to see that both ichigo and Aizen had taken massive amounts of damage, but that wasn't going to stop Ichigo from tearing him to shreds. Ichigo tried to finish him but was too badly damaged to do Ulquiorra and Harribel appeared. "Get away." said Ichigo "I guess your little brats didn't tell you that we're on the same side now." said Harribel causing Ichigo to look shocked "Why? Why did you betray me?" asked Aizen. Ulquiorra was the first to answer "There is nothing more I can gain from following you." and Harribel was the second "You don't care what or who you sacrifice as long as you get what you want." and with that they both finished him for Ichigo.

Aizen fell, dead, to the ground. It was finally over. No was the perfect time to catch up with everyone

I assure you that this is not the last chapter, this was only the beginning. By the way Rogue Assasin I'll try to take my time in writing this.


	5. Rearrangements

"So...Those are your kids?" asked Renji after going over the subject twenty times already.

"Ugh, yes already, now will you stop asking me that!? It's not that hard to understand!" Ichigo practically yelled at him in an annoyed tone.

Hitsuguya had thought of something that he just had to hear them say."So they're your kid genetically?" he asked in a curious voice.

"Yes..." Ichigo said cocking an eyebrow in interest. Hitsuguya's face started turning red.

"So that means that you did...it?" he finished, causing everyone in the room's faces to turn as red as Renji's hair, especially Ichigo and Rukia.

"Uh...what kind question is that?" Rukia yelled studdering slightly.

"I'm waiting." Hitsuguya pushed. He could tell Ichigo was getting angry, and hoped that he at least answered his question before he killed him.

"Yes" Ichigo answered surprisingly calm, though the look on his face didn't match. Renji noticed a ring on Rukia's finger.

"Wait, are you two married already?" he blurted out.

"Yes." Rukia answered in an angry and annoyed tone "We've been married for 14 years." she added holding up her ring hand. Evereyone stared at the ring, it had a large diamond and gems encrested into the sides.

Suddenly Renji noticed something "Wait a minute if your married then why didn't you invite any of us to the wedding?" he complained angrily.

"We did. BUT NONE OF CAME YOU BASTARDS!" she bursted out angrily. She started huffing in rage, her eye twitching. Everyone in the room was wide eyed and terrified.

"Calm down Rukia, no need to go insane." Ichigo said trying to calm her.

Ken'ichi and Sora walked into the Head Captain's office along with Ulquiorra and Harribel. "So, what do you think of the Soul Society so far?" he asked.

Ken'ichi gave him a very unstable look "Are you kidding me? This place looks like it's still in the 1100's!" he started cracking up.

Harribel slapped him in the back of the head "I honestly think it looks like the complete and utter opposite of Hueco Mundo." she said.

Yamamoto gave Ken'ichi a dirty look "Just what I would expect from the son of Ichigo Kurosaki." he said bluntly. He looked at the two hollows.

He wondered what he could use them for. Based on their capabilities they would ake formidable soldiers. He suddenly came up with an idea "Ulquiorra Ciffer and Tier Harribel, you shall take the places of Gin Ichimaru and Kaname." he ordered them, causing Ken'ichi to almost choke to death and the hollows' eyes to go wide.

"Are you serious?" Ken'ichi yelled at the old man.

Yamamoto gave them all a serious look "It is either that or death, I do not wish to waste this opportunity to convert hollows to the soul society. If you will accept, report to your new barracks and meet your new squads or you could stay here and die." both hollows turned around and headed to their new barracks.

The old man looked at Ken'ichi "Ken'ichi, you will be captain of squad 5." he said. Sora couldn't believe what she heard, Ken'ichi as a captain? That almost didn't make sense, but he was more powerful and his bankai wasn't suicidal like hers.

Yamamoto turned to a squad member to his left "Tell Ichigo to report here immediately. Ken'ichi, you are dismissed." he ordered

He faintly heard Ken'ichi say "Whatever old man." as he left.

-30 minutes later-

Ichigo walked into the room and saw the old man waiting for him "What do you want now gramps?"

"I've brought you here to tell you that the visoreds will be assigned as the new squad 15, Shinji will be their captain." the old man was cut short by Ichigo.

"What about me? I saved your asses, don't I deserve some gratitude?!" he yelled in anger.

"I was getting to that. You Ichigo Kurosaki, you will be taking my place as the head captain of the Soul Society." Yamamoto said. Ichigo was absolutely shocked, the old man was maing him take his place.


	6. Replacement

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I didn't mean give me your position! And you actually gave two hollows positions as captains. Well...I guess that makes sense." complained Ichigo after just recieving the most off-setting news in his life.

" I'm getting too old for this. I have been looking for a replacement for many years. You are the only person that has stuck out so far, so you seem to be the most suited to take my place. Now come, we have to properly set you as the head captain." Yamamoto declared.

"Wait a minute, I haven't agreed to anyhing yet." said Ichigo as he followed the old man into the captains' meeting room. They walked up to the head captain's chair. The old man drew his sword and swung it, sending a wall of flame into the stone wall behind the chair and a crack appeared down the center of the wall and seperated it into two. They continued walking into the room behind the wall. In the center of the room was a small crevice with a circle around it.

Yamamoto, his sword still drawn, put the tip of the blade into the crevice and twisted it until was horizontal and pulled the blade out. White seemed to leak from the crevice, no, the color was being drained from everything. The entire room turned white. Ichigo spun around and saw that the meeting room had also turned white. "What the hell's happening gramps?" he asked.

"I have simply resigned from my position, now insert your zanpakuto and twist it like a key." he ordered. Ichigo hesitated, but obeyed and put his blade in and twisted it the opposite direction that Yamamoto did and took it out.

The color in the room returned, but it was different, it seemed more like a city building instead of a marble building. Ichigo ran out side and looked around. The entire soul society had changed into a modern city. The paths had been turned into large side walks, the barracks turned to office-like builings. Yamamoto walked up behind him and looked at the soul society's changes. "What happened?" Ichigo asked gazing at the entire "city".

"The soul society has adjusted itself to your inner world as it did when I took the position of head captain. Hmm...Oh look, the meeting room is a courthouse now." the former head captain said, Ichigo turned around to see that he was telling the truth. The entire building was white with pillars holding it all together. "Well, your the head captain now, I'm off to spend the rest of my life in relaxation. Good luck." Yamamoto said walking of toward the hot springs.

"Say what?! I don't know how to do this crap! And I don't think anyone even knows that I'm the head captain yet!" Ichigo complained chasing after the old man with a near dumbsruck face.

Yamamoto kept walking "Figure it out." and with that he left Ichigo standing there in frustration. "Now this is more like it, more modern instead of ancient. So what happened to this place?" Ichigo looked over his shoulder to see Ken'ichi walking up behind him, looin at te new soul society.

"Well I guess I'm the head captain now." Ichigo said plainly, Ken'ichi looked confused "So...Is that a good thing?" he asked, still not familiar with how everything worked there.

"I guess, how are you and the hollows doing as captains?" Ichigo responded, Ken'ichi put a concerned look on his face "I'm doing pretty well, although they thought I was kinda young. I can't believe this but I think I might like my new luetenant...I mean like like her." he said blushing after the last part, Ichigo smacked him in the back of the head.

"Good for you, but make sure she gets the message though." Ichigo said with pride. Ken'ichi held the bac of his head "Why did you hit me?" he asked in a complaining tone.

"I don't know, I'm not used to being proud of you. Anyway continue." He answered wanting to get back on the subject. "The hollows didn't do as well, their squads tried to kill them, and then they tried to kill their squads. So yeah, not to well."

"I guess I have to call a meeting to explain all of these changes." Ichigo said. He turned around and saw many people gathering around him asking "What happened to the soul society?" or "Where's the head captain?"

"I guess you don't have to call a meeting now huh?" Ken'ichi said smirking.

Planning for sequel right...NOW!


End file.
